Egypt
Egypt, officially the Arab Republic of Egypt, is a country located in the northeast corner of Africa. History Coventry In 1942 the built a base at a classified location in Egypt, naming it Coventry. Over time, the base was used as a covert facility by S.H.I.E.L.D. The Coventry was believed to be decommissioned in 1948 by the Egyptian Security Forces, but the Joint Task Force determined that it continued to be active for S.H.I.E.L.D. operatives.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 1.14: T.A.H.I.T.I. Aerodynamic Marvel Rescue Tony Stark, using his newly created identity as Iron Man to establish world peace, was asked by General Turner at the Pentagon to evacuate to Egypt a pilot shot down in Congo. Stark learnt that those responsible for the attack were members of the Congolese Army, in league with the Ten Rings, and that the pilot was part of a field test of a prototype vehicle designed by Justin Hammer. The real objective was to make Stark kill the Congolese Army members masquerading as an act of self-defense during the rescue, but Stark was able to see pass his lies and rescued the pilot without bloodshed. General Thaddeus Ross, officer in charge of the project and infuriated by the outcome of the events, ordered Stark to land at Cairo, with Stark cutting the communication to show his weariness of being manipulated by the United States Armed Forces. Stark arrived at Cairo, placing the pilot under medical care, and informing Ross about his knowledge of their intentions of making him kill the soldiers. Stark conducted a research on Ross while traveling from Congo, learning about his role in experiments of genetic enhancements for military exploitation, and warned him not to put any innocent life in harm just to advance a military agenda before leaving Egypt to return to the United States.Iron Man 2: Public Identity S.H.I.E.L.D. Safehouse ." "As far as safe houses go, it's not bad. Phuket didn't even have mattresses." "Yeah, but Cairo had thousand thread count sheets with that sateen finish.|Antoine Triplett and John Garrett|End of the Beginning}} S.H.I.E.L.D. agents John Garrett and Antoine Triplett visited one of S.H.I.E.L.D.'s safehouses in Cairo during one of their missions. This particular safehouse impressed the agents, later comparing it to the one in Sydney, as Cairo's safehouse even had luxury thousand-thread-count sheets, with a sateen finish.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 1.16: End of the Beginning Project Insight Egypt was one of the intended targets of Project Insight, as some of its citizens were deemed a threat for HYDRA's plans. Jasper Sitwell explicitly referred to a TV anchor living in Cairo as one of the targets for Insight. The country was not shot as Captain America and his allies were able to change the intended targets and stop HYDRA in time.Captain America: The Winter Soldier Appearances In chronological order: *''Iron Man 2: Public Identity'' *''Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.'' **''Season One'' ***''T.A.H.I.T.I.'' (mentioned) ***''End of the Beginning'' (mentioned) *''Captain America: The Winter Soldier'' (mentioned) *''Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.'' **''Season Two'' ***''Melinda'' (mentioned) *''Moon Knight'' (unreleased) References External Links * Category:Locations Category:Countries Category:Moon Knight (TV series) Locations Category:Comics Locations